


Sweet Like Honey, Sweet Like Wine

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's almost as sweet as the gold you pour on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Like Honey, Sweet Like Wine

You nip at his fin and pet his hair, flushed softly gold. He smiles at you, biting his bottom lip and looking incredibly innocent without his glasses. He kisses you, softly, and you just purr and brush your hand through his hair, tilting your head to deepen the contact.

Carefully, you lay him back on the coupling platform, your hands already sliding under his sweater while you slam things around in the food block. He’s purring and pressing into whatever touches you give him. After a good while, you pull back and he tears his sweater off, then your shirt. He gets hot so easily. You sit back and tug his pants down, while he lifts his hips to help you. His bulge isn’t out yet, but his nook is already a little wet. You kiss his abdomen, then finally,  _finally_ you get it in the door.

He looks up to see what you’re doing. “What the fuck? Honey? Seriously, Sol?” He asks, laughing softly and grinning. “You’re so weird.”

"And you’re spread on my platform begging for my bulges, what’s that make you?" You tease, opening the jar and dipping a finger in. You bring it to his lips and smirk.

He blushes a lovely shade of lavender and mutters something you don’t catch, then starts licking the goo off your finger. You start lazily drizzling the golden liquid over his chest and stomach, for once glad that it’s so hot. Otherwise it probably wouldn’t pour. He arches his back, gasping.

"That feels weird, Sol." His voice is so small you stop instantly, looking at his face worriedly. He whines softly. "I liked it, I mean. Its just different."

You smile and kiss him again, returning to pouring the honey over him. He tastes like honey and himself, and you think its a good mix. Eventually, you trail your lips down to his neck, press feather-weight, affectionate little kisses to the scar where you marked him, and his claws trace your matching mark from him. You glance up at him and smile, feeling such a surge of pity and love in your chest that it hurts a little. He drags a claw up the inner curve of one of your smaller horns and you shiver.

Eridan shifts a little and looks away. “Not to spoil the moment, but I’m kinda sticky right now, so if you could maybe do somethin..?”

You chuckle and drag your tongue, flat, over his chest. He purrs and you do it again, steadily attempting to lick him clean. You move your mouth to one of his grubscars and suck on it lightly, and he keens. When you swirl your tongue over it, his bulge slithers out and he tangles a hand in your hair. You move lower, mostly smearing the liquid over his abdomen and using your thumb to rub against the edges of his nook. He mumbles something and groans a little, hips bucking into the contact.

Thoughtfully, you look at the jar and his bulge. Then, with a sly chuckle, you pour some of it on the tendril, earning no less than a shrill moan from the seadweller. You look up at him and his eyes are rolling back a little.

"You okay?" You ask, dragging your tongue up his bulge slowly. He moans and nods, clutching at the fabric on the platform. You suck at the tip of his bulge for a second, gently holding his thighs apart. "You sure?"

"Yes! Yes, yes more, fuck, Sol, more." He whines, lifting his lower half to try and get you to suck his bulge more. "Please please please."

You take his bulge in your mouth to the root, relaxing your throat and swallowing around him. His shoulders come off the mattress and he grips your horns, shuddering. You move on him slowly, massaging his trembling thighs gently. Soon enough, he’s clawing at your back and growling, his hips jerking.

"Sol, I can’t." He gasps, falling back on the platform and writhing. "I can’t, I’m so close, I’m gonna spill, fuck me, I can’t take this."

You purr around him and he whines, filling your mouth with purple material and getting it all over himself as it continues to ebb out after you pull back. “Damn, ED. And here I thought it was  _my_ fetish.”

He whimpers and his bulge twitches. “Shut up.” You rub the folds of his nook, dripping wet now, and he bucks into the contact. “Fuck me, shit.”

You kiss his knee and keep teasing him. “Tell me what you want.”

Without an ounce of hesitation, he responds. “Make me come dry.” He sits up on his elbows and looks you in the eyes. “I need this, I need you. Its been too long.”

You have to agree. He’s been busy, you’ve been busy, for weeks. And with the smell of your matesprit all over the hive, you’ve been needy for attention, sensitive to the touch. You can only imagine what it’s like for him, with the strange seadweller libido he has. You shove your pants off and push into his nook, slowly. He mewls and gets this look like he’s trying to focus on relaxing. You kiss him gently, then go back to licking at his sticky chest until you’re all the way in.

You flick your bulges in him and he shudders, biting his lip. After a moment more, he nods. “Go, move.”

"I love you." You sigh, pressing your face to his neck. He whimpers as you start moving, rolling your hips against his but never really pulling back. "I love you so much."

He clings to your shoulders and nods against your throat, sniffling. “I love you too, oh god, I love you, just move more.” He’s crying a little, but you’ve come to learn that he tends to do that when you tell him you love him while you fuck him. “I love you, please move more.”

You wrap your hand around his bulge and start moving more, wrapping your bulges tight around each other to make it easier. You pull most of the way out and slam forward, making a stuttering rhythm. He moans and bucks against you harshly, nails digging into your back. You nibble at his fin, pausing to flick both bulges against his sweet spot and watch him shudder, panting hard and shaking. You’re already close, so you move against him harder than before. He comes again, eyes going wide and mouth falling open in a loud moan as he drips a little material from his bulge.

You come a second later, barely pulling back in time to not fill him. When you’ve caught your breath, you go back to him. The sight of him laying on his back, legs spread wide with a pool of your mixed material on and around him is enough to make you want him more. You move hard and fast, holding his hips and pressing him into the mat slightly. He grips the sheets so hard they tear, but you can’t make yourself care. In just a moment, he arches off his back and screams, high and loud and hard, as his bulge spasms, trying to pour out material where there is none. You come inside him this time, moaning into his shoulder.

For a while, you just lay on him, panting and enjoying the strange smell of sex and honey. Honestly, you don’t think you could make it to the shower if you wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that I've been forgetting to put summaries on these things.  
> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
